This invention relates to a method for the manufacture of man-made fish-gathering plates and, in particular, a method for the manufacture of man-made fish-gathering plates comprising plastic waste products discarded in greater amounts from households, works etc. and a variety of inorganic materials not capable of being incinerated due to their nonflammablility.
Of a huge amount of a solids waste discarded from households, factories etc., plastic waste products account for a great percentage. Among these, most of plastic waste products are composite articles consisting of various types of synthetic resins, composite articles (such as laminates consisting of a combination of synthetic resin with a paper, metal foil etc.) consisting of synthetic resin and non-plastic material, a lesser amount of the plastic waste article being made of one type of synthetic resin. The plastic waste product often includes a vinyl chloride resin etc. which evolves an obnoxious gas such as a hydrogen chloride gas etc. when heated. However, most of the plastic waste products are not indentifiable. The plastic waste products are present in the form of films, strips, pellets, sheets, and so on. The following table shows an example of plastic waste products discarded from a certain factory. This shows a diversity of plastic waste products.
Table ______________________________________ type shape ______________________________________ polyethylene film polypropylene " nylon " polyester " single triacetate " form polyamide " polyvinyl alcohol " polyvinyl chloride soft film polystyrene synthetic paper polycarbonate sheet polyacrylic ester " polyester + polyethylene laminated film cellophane + polyethylene " cellophane + polypropylene " nylon + polyethylene " polyester + polyethylene " polyester + polypropylene " polyester + polyethylene " + polypropylene polyester + polyvinyl alcohol " + polyethylene composite polyester + cellophane " form + polystyrene cellophane + polyethylene laminated bag paper + polyvinyl chloride laminated thin sheet paper + aluminium foil label + polyethylene aluminium foil + polyethylene " polyethylene + aluminium foil " + cellophane + polyethylene polyester + aluminium foil " + polyethylene " polystyrene foamed sheet + polyvinyl chloride polyethylene formed sheet + polyvinyl chloride ______________________________________
The composite plastic waste products have been principally incinerated or embedded in the earth, presenting a cause of a secondary public nuisance such as evolution of noxious thermodecomposition gases, lowering of a bearing force of soil etc. There has been a growing demand for a most suitable method for the treatment of plastic waste products.